1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals have relied on support devices when lying down on a bed, sofa or other reclining apparatus or surface. Generally, such supports are made of a resilient or compressible material which accords comfort to the user. An important quality of a support is its ability to conform to the portion of the body which it has been employed to provide comfort. Supports in the form of pads or pillows are commonly used in the home, and in addition, have widespread use in medical facilities, such as, for example, hospitals where patients are likely to spend a great deal of time resting or recovering in a bed. Throughout hospitals, in both pediatric and adult wards, supports, such as pillows, are used to provide comfort for patients.
In infant care units, supports, such as pads or pillows are often used in connection with incubator units to provide a cushioned surface for accommodating the body part of an infant, such as the infant's head. A support device, such as a pillow or pad, is generally placed on top of the incubator mattress on which the infant rests. While a pad or pillow is employed to provide comfort for an infant user, standard pillows presently in use are not appropriate in certain infant care applications, and in fact may actually cause the infant user much discomfort.
When infants are born premature, an incubator such as a radiant warmer bed or overhead radiant warmer is used as an environment in which to maintain the infant until the infant reaches term, a time period which may often take up to about eight to ten weeks. A ventilator system, such as a continuous positive airway pressure system (or CPAP system), must be used to supply a pressure of oxygen or air to the infant while it is lying in the incubator. The infant therefore must accommodate a series of air transport tubes (or cannula system) which often includes a pair of tubular prong-like fittings for receipt in the infant's nasal openings. When the infant is resting on its back, its head may rest on a support, such as a pad or pillow, and the tubes may rest along side of, or over, the infant's head. In some instances a cap which has tube-holding members on it is provided to be worn by the infant in order to retain the tubes in position.
However, an infant cannot remain on its back at all times, or for extended lengths of time. An infant's position therefore must be changed several times during the course of a day. An advisable position for the infant to be placed is the fetal position (on its side). However, the ventilating tubes which must remain in place, often provide a nuisance as well as a health hazard to the infant. If the infant is placed on its side, its head continues to rest on a support, such as a pillow, however the tubes may become sandwiched between the infant's face and the pillow. Since the air or oxygen must be constantly supplied to the infant, the tubes cannot be removed. Additionally, any attempt to change the position of the ventilator tubes merely places additional pressure against the infant's nose.
The infant must therefore bear the discomfort of having a tube placed between its face and the support pillow. As a result, an infant may experience physical problems, in addition to the actual discomfort felt by the tube pressing into the side of its face. Nasal septum necrosis is a common effect of the stress transmitted by the tubing against the infant's nose. When the infant is positioned on its side and the infant's head is resting on the tubing, the prongs which are situated within the infant's nose may be forced against the septum and walls of the nasal cavity. In many cases this causes trauma to the infant's nose, which, being extremely delicate at this stage of the infant's life, is therefore very susceptible to damage brought about by the pressure of the tubing. Often the resultant damage to an infant's nose can be quite severe, causing open sores, and in many cases even deteriorating the nasal septum to such a great extent that corrective surgery, such as plastic or reconstructive surgery, becomes necessary.
To accommodate the tubing and provide comfort to the infant, medical personnel have on occasion positioned wadded-up diapers on the sides of the infant's head. However, the diapers are difficult to maintain in place, and furthermore often themselves press against the infant's head. In addition, the diapers do not adequately provide relief from the problems associated with the tubing.